kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoji Gotou
Main= Kyoji Gotou is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a middle aged human man and the surrogate father of Akira Gotou. Kyoji has short, blue hair with a slightly greyish tint. He wears glasses and an ochre suit with a white shirt beneath it. He also wears some kind of necklace with a large, golden button attached to it. Sadly we hardly get to know him as the episode that introduces him is also the one where he dies. Anime When Kyoji is first introduced in the anime, he appears to be living in Gotou Mansion together with the young boy Akira. Kyoji works as a colleague to Professor Kuwaori and their assistant Kazue Hayami, who research paranormal activities and the recent monster outbreaks. Soon enough, Goki appears in Akira's dreams for the first time and Akira starts to awaken to his destiny. When Karuma notices this and she sends various, ghost-like Hyouijuu to Gotou Mansion in an attempt to kill Akira before he can full awaken as Goki. When the monsters attack the mansion, Kyoji heroically jumps in to save Akira, but gets impaled and tells Akira to run. Luckily, Akira is able to flee and gets rescued by Kazue, but there's no hope for Kyoji, who soon dies from his severe injuries. Manga As the manga has Akira being raised by Shinsenbou and the other Yamabushi, Kyoji is an anime exclusive character. This is further proved when, while we also see Akira's actual parents in one scene from the manga, Akira's real father bears no resemblance to Kyoji from the anime. "The one scene from the manga" The image on the right is actually from the scene where Akira sacrifices himself to save his friends and has a dying dream. In this dream, the Ancient Goki and Akira's parents appear to remind him that Chiaki and the others still need him and that he has to come back to aid them. This scene leads to Akira reaching the third stage of his transformation as Goki. |-|Gallery= Gallery (Anime) Episode 27 Kyoji anime.png|Kyoji Gotou is introduced when he drives to Professor Kuwaori's lab and gets out of a taxi. Kyoji anime 2.png|Kyoji explains that a friend told him to visit Kuwaori's lab. (He is talking to Kuwaori and Kazue, who happen to be offscreen in this screenshot) Kyoji Kazue anime.png|After talking to Kazue and Kuwaori, Kyoji and Kazue go outside and look at some kind of radar. Kyoji anime 3.png|When the radar spots some monsters near Gotou Mansion, Kazue immediately runs off to her car. Kyoji follows her and they drive to the mansion to check out what's going on. Kyoji saves Akira (and dies...) Karuma Beasts anime.png|A bunch of Hyouijuu enters Gotou Mansion! Karuma Beasts anime 2.png|When Karuma noticed Goki's reawakening, she sent those monsters to kill Akira before he can fully reawaken as Goki. Kyoji anime 4.png|When the monsters attack them, Kyoji tries to protect Akira. Akira scared anime.png|Akira is very scared and just wants the monsters to leave him and his father alone. Akira Kyoji anime.png|But they are real and attack them, so Kyoji runs off with Akira while Kazue shoots at the monsters in an attempt to stop them. Akira anime.png|Unfortunately the monsters recover faster than Kazue can shoot them, so Kyoji, Akira and Kazue have no other choice than running away. Karuma worms anime.png|Karuma is obviously not pleased with this and sends some large worms that attack Akira and Kyoji by turning into large spikes and shooting straight at them! Akira Kyoji anime 2.png|As the spikes shoot at Akira and Kyoji, the father hugs his surrogate son in an attempt to protect him. Akira Kyoji anime 3.png|Fear strikes into their hearts as they see only death before their eyes. Akira Kyoji anime 4.png|Kyoji shoves Akira out of the way in an attempt to save him, but... Kyoji death anime.png|...while Akira ends up unharmed, the spikes impale Kyoji! Kyoji death anime 2.png|While Kazue runs off with Akira and they jump out of the window, Kyoji dies. Akira notices this and screams "Father!" in utter despair. At the end of this scene, Kazue forcefully takes the shocked Akira into her car and drives off while they are still being chased by the worms! More images will be added soon. Category:Stubs Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Good